Des vêtements écarlates
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Gilles ne peut pas s'en empêcher, mais à chaque fois qu'il se contemple dans les beaux vêtements que Robin lui a offerts, il a l'impression qu'ils devraient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Autre". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

En se regardant dans une grande flaque sur le sol, Gilles ne parvenait pas à se départir de cette impression persistante d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours pris soin de son apparence, et son accoutrement, quoi que usé et rapiécé, n'avait jamais manqué d'élégance. Le pantalon aux motifs compliqués, le gilet brodé de deux animaux écarlates, la veste rouge. Il appréciait les beaux vêtements, mais là, ça le mettait presque mal à l'aise. C'était trop beau pour lui.

"Est-ce que tu as du mal à te reconnaître ? rit Robin qui avait dû voir sa moue perplexe."

Gilles se tourna vers lui. Presque inconsciemment, il tira sur la chemise qu'il portait, propre et fraiche, d'une blancheur immaculée. Il redressa les épaules sous sa veste de cuir noir et souple, il tira sur sa manche rebrodé de figures dorées.

"Ça ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta Robin en le voyant faire."

Il s'approcha et rajusta délicatement sa veste et sa cape écarlate. Il le contempla longuement, lui-même vêtu de magnifiques vêtements or et vert tendre, et brossa de la main un cheveu qui s'était accroché à sa manche.

"Tu vois bien que tu mets tes cheveux partout !

-Ce n'est pas un des miens !

-Ondulé comme ça ? Si, c'est un des tiens !"

Robin sourit à la pique et lissa la cape de son frère d'une main. Gilles lui rendit un sourire incertain.

"Ça ne te plaît pas ? répéta Robin avec inquiétude. Je les ai pourtant faits faire spécialement pour toi. Ils sont exactement à ta taille et ils sont rouges... Je me suis laissé dire que tu aimais le rouge, non ?"

Le jeune voleur sourit et essaya de s'empêcher de tirer sur ses manches.

"Non, ils sont très beaux, répondit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la flaque. Seulement, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas pour moi.

-Pourtant, c'est moi qui te les ai offerts.

-Je sais, mais ils ont l'air... confectionnés pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui, rétorqua vivement Gilles, agacé par l'apparente bêtise dont son aîné faisait preuve. Pour un noble, pas pour un paysan !

-Mais tu es noble, Gilles. Du moins, tu le seras dès que je demanderai au roi Richard de te reconnaître comme mon frère."

Le jeune voleur haussa les épaules. C'était une chose à laquelle il avait toujours rêvée, être enfin reconnu comme le fils de son père, le seigneur de Locksley. Il avait toujours vécu ces années, privé de son héritage, comme une injustice. Au même titre que son frère, il méritait sa place de fils de Locksley ! Mais, maintenant que cette accession était si proche, elle le terrifiait. Il n'avait rien d'un comte, il le savait très bien. Il n'était qu'un voleur, un paysan, un gueux, élevé dans la boue de son village natal avec les cochons, pieds nus et ne sachant faire qu'une chose : voler pour vivre, se débrouiller comme il pouvait. Il ne connaissait rien à toutes ces grandes choses dont Robin lui avait parlé : administrer un domaine, s'occuper de ses terres et de ses gens, entretenir son amitié avec les autres seigneurs... S'il devenait noble, _vraiment_ noble, il devrait faire tout cela, et il ne se sentait tout simplement pas à la hauteur. Il se sentait ignorant, grossier et inutile, et aussi ridicule que cela pouvait paraître, les larmes lui en montaient parfois aux yeux.

"Gilles ? répéta Robin, avec une douceur inquiète, en voyant ses yeux verts se mettre à briller. Gilles, ça te va très bien. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Père."

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Une émotion puissante remonta dans son coeur, mais il tenta de la contenir.

"C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Robin en le prenant dans ses bras."

Gilles se laissa faire et posa avec reconnaissance sa tête contre la poitrine de Robin. Il ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre lui. Il se sentait encore tellement différent dans ces vêtements, mais l'odeur familière de son frère lui faisait du bien. Elle l'apaisait, lui rappelait les nombreuses étreintes et moments complices qu'ils avaient partagés depuis des mois, elle le faisait se sentir à sa place.

"Tu as le même maintien droit et fier, raconta Robin en jouant délicatement avec les cheveux de son frère. Tu as son menton droit et le même éclat dans les yeux. Tu as ses mèches blondes. Tu as les mêmes qualités que lui : la force et le courage."

Le chef des voleurs prit le visage de son frère entre ses doigts et le regarda bien dans les yeux.

"Gilles, tu n'es pas un paysan qui joue au noble, assura-t-il. Tu n'es pas soit un voleur, soit un comte qui ne connaît rien à la vie de cour. Tu es toi. Tu es tout cela à la fois, et je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien."

A son grand embarras, Gilles constata qu'il ne pouvait pas chasser les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux. C'était bête, mais les paroles de Robin dispersaient en quelques secondes la plupart de ses doutes. Il se sentit soudain plus à sa place. Put enfin apprécier les beaux vêtements que son frère lui avait offerts sans douter de les mériter vraiment.

"Alors, tu viens ? Mon mariage ne peut pas commencer sans mon témoin !"


End file.
